Wasting My Hate
by Spike's Little Brother
Summary: Upon regaining his soul, our beloved bleached vampire has suffered a slight problem and now is a homicidal madman with a deadly agenda which includes among other things the death of Buffy and everyone else his demon side ever loved. Post Grave - S/B all t
1. Wasting My Hate

Wasting My Hate (PT 1)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the vampire slayer characters; they all belong to Joss Whendon, Mutant Enemy, the UPN and whomever else. I also do not own Shang Tsung – he belongs to Acclaim and whoever else owns the characters from Mortal Kombat.   
  
Authors Note: This takes place a week after the last episode of Buffy, we all know the one, it's where Spike gains his soul and all, and anyways here goes nothing … this is a Spike/Buffy ship just so everyone here knows…  
  
What if … the events of Spike's trial warped him in a very negative way – what if his soul began to poison his love for everyone else, what if the only way to save him was to force him to lose his soul? What if Buffy and the others realized that sometimes evil comes from   
those with souls as well…  
  
Good day, how do  
And I send a smile to you  
Don't waste, waste your breath  
And I won't waste my hate on you  
  
"Restoration successful" the demon said as he looked down at Spike. "How do you feel?" he asked calmly before Spike's hand shot out, a knife embedding itself in the demons neck and Spike got up and looked at him.   
  
"Like a new man," he said in a cold voice as the demon looked up at him in horror – blood pouring from his neck. "Thank you for banishing that ruffian to his confines." The vampire said only now his voice was clipped, refined and polished – much like it had been before he'd lost his soul. "Now if you will excuse me I have much to do," he said coldly.  
  
"Spike" the demon rasped before the bleached blond vampire whirled around then shoved the knife in deeper.   
  
"My name … is William," he said coldly as the demon fell to the ground as Spi- no William walked towards the entrance of the cave, past the cave paintings. Snorting in disgust he kept walking towards the cavern entrance.   
  
It looked to be nearly 7 at night the vampire thought to himself before he grimaced. "And I looked out into a land filled with heathens" he said in that polished, disdainful voice. "A land that will be purged just as all others will be." He said as he removed his lighter then unscrewed it and began to pour the lighter fluid all over one of the village houses.  
  
"Savages" he said after he looked around at the village before him. If anything while his uncouth soulless self had been somewhat sympathetic to the people of the villages – William felt only disgust for them - disgust and hatred for all humanity and the demons that exhibited human emotions such as love, and compassion. "Uncivilized beasts." He commented before he dropped his lighter on the ground and watched as it slowly made it's way along the dry plants – towards the very village before him.  
  
It didn't take long for the entire village to begin to burn to the ground and as he watched William felt Spike stirring, his demon crying out for him to stop this all because Buffy wouldn't like it, because it wasn't right, that it was wrong!   
  
William ignored Spike and instead focused on the pleasure of bringing others down to their knees – just as he had once been. He watched as the fires burned and a woman and her baby child screamed (both unable to get out safely).   
  
He felt nothing, no joy, no sadness, no agony, no guilt, no remorse, and no nothing – just that blankness that his life had been before he had been turned. Before he'd fallen for Cecily, before she had rejected him, before he'd met Drusilla and had given into what he thought would be his ticket to revenge.  
  
Instead the love that he'd felt had only grown, and now it was directed at another, at Buffy Anne Summers, the Slayer, who had used and abused him. Anger grew in William's soul as thoughts of revenge against her and the world in general came to mind – if there was nothing else, Buffy and her friends would pay. And Spike, who had failed to give William what he had wanted the most would suffer as his love and her sister were wiped clean by William.  
  
With a cold and aristocratic smile William began his journey back to Sunnydale and his quest for what he considered justice for the crime of rejection – already planning on what he would do to the Slayer who had stolen his demon's affections and love – as well as her friends and family.   
  
Behind him, the surviving villagers tried in desperation to save their people, but he didn't care anymore – no now he was free, free to take vengeance against those who had truly wronged him and get them he would – especially that Slayer  
  
With a cheery smile, William left for California, first he'd need to make a side trip and get that chip out of his head, and then…  
  
…His next stop would be Sunnydale and the Hellmouth itself…  
  
*********Hong Kong*********  
  
The man was old, but not feeble, sick yet not dead. He was alive on the outside but he had been dead on the inside for quite some time. Where a few days before his skin had been healthy and lean, yet now it was cracked and lined with age. Where once he had been handsome and charismatic the now old still semi healthy looking Oriental skinned man was somewhat frail.   
  
His black hair had started to gray considerably and where once there had been no beard, a long mustache and goatee fell from his face both of which were nearly silver in color. All in all, he did not look well, he mused as he stared at the mirror before him.  
  
Images flashed before his mind, of his last fight, of him losing the very souls that had allowed him to retain his youth and vigor – along with his powers and his strength. In short Shang Tsung; Outworld Emperor Shao Khan's renowned arch-sorcerer was dying, slowly and painfully.   
  
All in all the powers that be, and that thunder god Rayden were probably laughing at him for his failures concerning that insolent mortal Liu Kang and the last Mortal Kombat tournament, darkness knew that Shao Khan would be having a festival with Shang as the jester over that – had not the Emperor also fallen to the Chosen Ones.   
  
But now however, with help from some of the spirits in the realm of the lost souls, Shang was about to regain his power, without even having to worry about Rayden detecting him and all it would take was the creeping death sleep that was even now invading the temple of light.   
  
Any minute now he thought with a grim smile…  
  
…With a gasp he clutched at his chest and screamed as soul after soul entered his body, which began to glow neon green. The screams of all the souls that he had taken over the course of his reign as the master of the Tournament as well as the ones from the chosen ones coursed through him, merging with his own voice and he began to glow with power, his body now gleaming a hellish neon-green in color.  
  
Bit by bit, moment by moment, Shang felt himself becoming stronger – more whole, more self aware of the world around him. Laughing in triumph he got to his feet and looked at his hands – he had won - he had emerged triumphant.   
  
Slowly the wrinkles began to vanish along his entire body, his beard melting away as well and he smiled in relief. He had cheated death once again and now the blemish on his record was gone, and he was now free of Shao Khan, free to do whatever he wanted this time around.   
  
"And free to spend time with old friends" he said before his eyes widened and he fell to the floor shaking and convulsing as images flashed before his eyes, images of death, of suffering, of pain, of anger and a rage that outshone Scorpion's. And all of them were coming from one place – Sunnydale – the Hellmouth and more importantly, from one individual whom Shang knew and loved like a brother…  
  
"Wi-wil-Willia-m-Willam" Shang croaked as he struggled to stand, confounded by the images he had seen, images of Spike killing every man, woman, and child in the town with any weapon he could get his hands on.   
  
And all because of one girl and her friends. Without a doubt the sorcerer knew that he had to stop his best friend, and the only way to do that was to head to a town he never thought he'd ever go to.  
  
Quickly he made a phone call and bought a house near to the one he'd seen before, trying all the while to sort out the images he had seen.  
  
Obviously something was wrong with his friend, what he didn't know but he vowed to find out what and undo it – no matter the cost – no matter who lived or died…   
  
Ain't gonna waste my hate  
Ain't gonna waste my hate on you  
I think I'll keep it for myself  
Ain't gonna give no more  
Ain't got the time to help you score  
I think it's time ya pleased yourself  
  
********Sunnydale********  
  
She turned and looked around before sighing, he wasn't here, Spike wasn't here anymore Buffy thought sadly as she and Dawn continued their patrol along the cemeteries that she and Spike used to visit and frequent on their patrols.   
  
It was all her fault she thought as she looked around…  
  
She had treated Spike worse then Parker had treated her, putting herself up there with Angelus in the cruel lover category.   
  
And Spike for the most part had fought back, before giving in and attempting to rape Buffy…  
  
She missed him terribly, missed his smart-alec remarks, his cutting intelligence, the way he spoke, the way he walked, and the brutally honest insights he sent her way as well as the rest of the scoobies. And now he was gone, because Buffy had been harsh and cruel to him, never even realising that her actions would have a negative effect on him, never realising that the way she had used him so callously would come back to haunt her as it did now.   
  
After the confrontation with Willow, Buffy had told Giles then Dawn everything and they had looked at her in shock and horror, apparently they'd never thought that Buffy could be that cruel…  
  
Giles had sat down next to her and had asked her one thing. Do. You. Love. Him?   
  
She had denied it all at first, even going so far as to allow Xander to set her up but her heart wasn't in it anymore and now she found herself wondering what would happen if Spike came back.  
  
In all honesty she would probably kick him to the curb again and that was the problem, not whether or not she loved him (the jury was still out on that one), not whether she had forgiven him (she'd already done that), no the problem was that she couldn't let anyone else into her heart anymore and she knew why.  
  
Everyone betrayed her in some way…  
  
Xander did with his snide comments about Angel and then Spike, Giles by running away, Dawn by stealing, Willow by getting so involved in dark magics, Angel upon loosing his soul and then running away, Parker by using her, Riley by trying to control her then using   
vampire whores to get the satisfaction that he needed, then upon his departure and his return, and Spike by trying so hard even going so far as to try and rape her.   
  
Try and rape me… the words echoed through her mind and she found herself seeing the look of horror on his face upon knowing what he'd tried to do and upon hearing Buffy's words, she'd been hurt when he had tried to move on but that hadn't been the problem.  
  
The problem had been that she couldn't forget what he'd done or give him another chance…  
  
"So Janice and I were wondering if we could go to the movies this Friday night-" Dawn continued happily as she looked at her sister, trying to get Buffy to think of something else other then Spike not being here.  
  
It had been a few days ago when Buffy had told her everything and it had taken all of Dawn's resolve not to smack her sister upside the head for abusing and trying to destroy Spike in yet another attempt to keep anyone from hurting her again.  
  
By the same token Dawn also wanted to smack Spike upside the head for being so stupid as to try and rape Buffy before coming to his senses. What none of the others knew was that Clem had given Dawn a note which had been addressed only to her.  
  
It had read:  
  
~ Dawn, I know you'll prolly 'ate m'guts for what I did to yer sis an' all an' I don't mind at all, since I already 'ate m'self for what I did. I know you'll be 'urt 'cause o' me leavin' an' while a part o' me likes that someone cares for me, I wish you wouldn't make such a fuss over things – I'm not worth it or so blokes like Xander would 'ave you believe, truth is I do love you an' yer sister very bloody much.   
  
I just needed to do this in order to get m''ead clear an' to no' cause anymore complications for 'er. An' yes I do think o' m'self as a complication in 'er life, 'ell I did no' 'ave anyone who wanted me 'round 'cept for you an' Clem.  
  
I'm no' goin' to lie to you Dawn, Buffy an' I were in a very dysfunctional relationship, she'd say things I'd say things back, she'd punch I'd either take it or fight back. Problem was I could never tell 'er to sod off, I was always wantin' that crumb.  
  
It don't matter no'ow Nibblet, Xander'll 'ave prolly told you all about what I tried to do to Buffy (arrogant bigoted, arse that 'e is) What 'e probably didn't tell you was 'ow Buffy beat on me when she tried to turn 'erself in, or 'ow she blew up m'crypt when captain cardboard came back (she didn't even bother to 'ere m'side o' things) just punched me an' then blew out things all to 'ell before comin' back an' saying that she 'ad to leave 'cause 'er usin' me was killin' 'er.   
  
I know, it all sounds very biased but bloody 'ell I want to tell m'side to someone who'll listen. Don't want to lose your friendship an' trust the way I lost everyone else's it seems. I'm cryin' now bit, pathetic ain't it? I'm cryin' an' 'opin' for the smallest crumb an' for 'er abuse even though tha's 'ow I got into this whole bleedin' mess in the first place. Please take note that I will always love you Dawn, you reminded me o' me sisters, an' I'm so sorry for destroyin' yer trust Your friend and per'aps an' adopted brother ~ William Andrew Blake   
  
  
**********Los Angeles Airport***********  
  
William emerged from his coffin and smiled in satisfaction as he looked around the airport of Los Angeles, the city of Angels was home to his half-sire the stupid and now humanity filled Angel and his friends, but they were not who the now blond haired vampire was after – no he was looking for that neurosurgeon who would remove his chip.  
  
With a quick scan of the air field he found the man he was looking for and then paid him the money for the operation…  
  
…After a couple of hours, William (who was now freshly dressed in a suit more complimentary of his aristocratic nature and free of the chip) looked at the doctor who was lying in a crumbled heap on the floor, grinning a cruel smile he then headed for the door and out to the street – his next stop was Sunnydale – and soon the rest of his demon half's loved ones (he'd already dusted Dru) would pay. With a small dark and cold laugh he walked into a used car lot and then stole himself a new set of wheels.  
  
As he tore out of the parking lot, William didn't care as he ran down two people and continued on his way, rejoicing in the death toll he was leaving in his wake as he drove down the road to Sunnydale, towards Buffy Summers's house and – towards the Hellmouth.   
  
His plans centered on him being able to utilize its power when the time came and on the slayer and her friends getting what they deserved for all the hell they'd put him through.   
  
The first name that came to mind was Xander Harris – he hated the whelp and was going to show him what happened when he insulted his betters.  
  
Then there was Willow – the arrogant witch would be a useful ally but nothing more in his plans to take over the Hellmouth.   
  
Tara and Anya would be next – their deaths would be quick yet painful as well as provide the rest of Buffy's little clique with the growing horror as they realized that he wasn't about to allow them to get away with mocking him.  
  
Dawn would be next, another jab at Spike, at the demon that had failed to make William stronger, had failed to make him all the things he wanted to be.   
  
Then Buffy would be next (he'd take care of Giles later) right now however he was going to play with the Slayer's mind and shatter it in ways that not even Angelus had thought of or ever would think of if he was here.   
  
Then there was his ensouled Sire and his band of do-gooders; he would eliminate him and his do-gooders before he then, began his drive to remove all humanity in the world.  
  
With a smug smile he drove down the road, thoughts of revenge filling his mind even as his demon screamed and tried to fight back against him…   
  
****************************************  
  
…The portal flared to life and Shang Tsung emerged in Sunnydale. He looked around before he got up from his crouch. He was in an alleyway there was no question of that, but he had no idea which alley it was, or if he had beaten William to Sunnydale.  
  
He'd taken two steps when two vampires came at him, turning around he brought one arm up (backhanding one vampire) before teleporting behind the other, grabbing him by the neck and then breaking it. As they turned to get up, Shang blasted them with fire from the Neatherealm itself – the flames utterly frying the two vampires.   
  
He watched them burn and then the demon-sorcerer cracked his neck his eyes glowed a neon green and his image morphed into that of an ordinary everyday man and walked down the alley – he knew he would need to blend in near the Slayer's home in order to stop William from committing an act he knew his friend would surely regret – once his soul was removed from the equation.   
  
That was the oddest part, how could his friend's soul have been turned like that? He knew that souls were not inherently good; the thing that made souls any good from his perspective was the choice to do good and even then good actions had effects that caused some to suffer.   
  
To Shang, a soul was just another way to feed, much like blood to a vampire. Unlike the vampires or any Soultakers, Shang's victims immediately turned to dust, while their thoughts, powers, brilliance and skill became his and his alone.  
  
As he entered the house he'd bought earlier he turned and watched as the slayer and a petite brunette began to argue over something. Upon hearing the voice he smiled fondly remembering Dawn Summers – Spike had introduced both Dawn and her mother to Shang and the dark sorcerer had never forgotten them nor had he bared them any ill will or wanted take their souls.   
  
At least Joyce's, one had to keep in mind that while Dawn looked human, she was in reality a 3000 year old ball of energy, a nearly unfathomable tap of power that would have made Shang's tongue water if he choose to take her energy. Spike had made it clear that he wanted them to be treated as family and Shang; out of respect for the Bleached Blond haired childe of Angelus, welcomed them.  
  
"And they became part of my family" he said to himself, hiding the tears of pride he'd felt upon getting to read Joyce's soul – Joyce reminded him of his own mother, who had been kind and had been nothing but loving as she taught him how to control his powers.  
  
That had been before her death and before Shang had willingly embraced the darkness within his own soul, studying all the dark magics throughout the world.  
  
Sadly there was a heavy price, Shang's powers had begun to drain his very life force, it hadn't been until Shao Khan's agents had recruited him and the ruler of Outworld had trained him in the most darkest spells of all, the spells regarding stealing one's very soul.   
  
And the Outworld Emperor's price for training Shang in the arts of necromancy, Shang's loyalty and his very freedom, both of which Shang had willingly given up in an effort to stave off his imminent death – not even realising that he'd unwittingly become the Khan's very slave.   
  
And after Shang's failure against Kung Lao, the dark sorcerer had been imprisoned in the Cobalt mines, forever bound – until Vorpax had shown him a way to free himself … *Vorpax* he thought with a pang of sadness, he missed his love more then anything, while Khan had resurrected him, Reptile, and Quan Chi, he'd denied Vorpax her freedom and her very life.   
  
Shaking his head, in order to clear his thoughts, he turned his attention to the problem at hand. What had happened here to make William the way he was? He wondered before he noticed the Motorcycle off to the side and his eyes widened as he saw his best friend.  
  
Only it wasn't just him that Shang was seeing, no he was also seeing Spike's very soul?   
  
******************************************  
  
…William calmly watched and waited, he grinned as a plan formed in his mind and he turned then headed for the "Magic-Shop" he'd use some of the locals to get Buffy and the others to "save him", and then (while they were all entranced by the fact that his soul had returned) he'd snap Xander's neck and quickly get to work.  
  
Spike roared angrily as he tried to fight William for control of their body, but William pushed him away, and laughed mentally as he trounced on his demon.   
  
Quickly he waited then entered Willy's bar, and just as he did a gang of demons rushed him, attacking him, he put up a good fight but still they worked him over then tossed him into the street, Anya seeing this then helping him to the magic shop – all was going according to plan he thought as he entertained the notions of Buffy's dead and cold body laying there before him…  
  
…Buffy blinked as she listened into the phone conversation. *Spike has a soul?* she pondered before nodding and she quickly left – knowing that Giles, Willow and Anya would be there…  
  
… As would Xander she thought sadly as she headed towards the shop after leaving a note for her sister…  
  
…"It's remarkable" Giles exclaimed as he looked at Spike, after hearing all the things Buffy had done to him, and then his – his – his attempt, Giles felt as if he could forgive the vampire before him. "And Buffy used poor judgment in the first place by letting it get as far as she did"  
  
"Exactly, I say we dust him before she gets here – we don't need him" Xander exclaimed hatefully.   
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Xander? While we cannot approve of Spike's actions, you have to agree that what he did was in desperation? And that had he known better then perhaps he wouldn't have done what he did."  
  
Xander said nothing though the he did glared angrily at Spike, "he's probably going to start brooding like Angel, I don't know what Buffy sees in them."  
  
"As opposed to you Xander?" Anya asked snidely glaring at her ex. "Spike was a good man and a good vampire. Unlike everyone here, he treated me as an equal and didn't look down on me because of what I am."  
  
"An? That's not true" Xander started to say before she began to give him a piece of her mind on the subject.   
  
It had apparently been Anya who had sensed Spike's soul and had begun to tend to his wounds, while he and Xander began another session of arguments over the matter. Shaking his head he smiled as Buffy walked in. "Buffy" he said good-naturedly.   
  
"Ho-how-how is he?" she asked as she looked over the unconscious Spike.  
  
"Better now that your 'ere" came the somewhat muffled reply as Spike opened his eyes and tried to smile through his busted lip. "I'm sorry," he said and Buffy nodded forgiving Spike for what had happened.  
  
"Yeah right" Xander said as he walked over to Spike and began to insult him, "you just want to say that so that you can get into her pants again." He said snidely – none of them noticing William's slow grin as it spread across his face. "And what the hell are you smiling about? Your not wanted here!" Xander said before he and Buffy and Giles began to argue.  
  
"He's not going to do that Xander, while he may love her, his soul would prevent that!" Giles said  
  
"Like hell it would, we don't even know if he has his soul!" Xander exclaimed before Anya began to tell him in detail what had happened and Xander looked down at Spike's battered body, ashamed.  
  
… That was all that William needed – grabbing Xander by the throat he punched Giles then threw Anya at the now startled Buffy and Willow before he slammed Xander in the back of the head, his eyes glowing coldly, filled with hatred.   
  
"Correction, that's what Spike would have wanted" William said in that voice of his, the smile filling now with pure malice. "Unlike that uncivilized deviant I have no such desire to even fall for her charms." He said as he looked at Buffy and smiled cruelly. "It is after all what I wished to give up when I was turned." He said while looking at Buffy. "No closer or I'll kill him right here and now."  
  
"I can't believe that I-" she began before he laughed.   
  
"Now that is a rather ripping sentence, so full of authority and order. Only this time my dear Ms Summers, you are not the one in charge – nor is my demon half." William countered arrogantly. "You were all so easy to fool – assuming that a soul would make   
everything right for me."  
  
Buffy's eyes began to tear as Giles struggled to stand, while Anya bled on the floor, a gash in her head. "Bloody hell, why do this? Why all this senseless violence?" Giles asked as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Figure it out for yourself Giles, I do not owe you or anyone else here anything save for my hatred." William said before he threw Xander into a display case then dodged as Buffy tried to attack him. "You kill me and Spike dies with me," he countered evilly before he   
went out the back door but not before dropping a grenade on the floor. "A little present from that rather boring soldier paramour of yours" he said gleefully  
  
Buffy crumbled to the floor, tears beginning to fall from her eyes…  
  
*********************************************************  
  
…"Spike?" Dawn asked as she ran over to Spike, happy to see him. Giggling she hugged him tightly. "Ohh Spike? I-I-I-I-I mi-mm-issed you" she said as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry for what I said," she stated before Spike grabbed her and her eyes widened just as he bit into her neck and she screamed in pain and fear.  
  
"I'm sorry dear girl but you appeared to have been mislead" Spike said in a calm and noble English accented voice, "Spike is not the one you were hugging" he replied truthfully before a blast of energy slammed into him, throwing William back and he blinked upon seeing a man he remembered very very very well. "Shang Tsung" he growled, angered because the Demon-Sorcerer had dared to stop him. "Forgive me but I thought you were well dead."  
  
"I do not forgive you, nor do I forgive you for trying to harm someone whom I care for, and those he cares for." Shang responded as he steeled himself for a fight against his friend. "Dawn? Get inside your sister and the others need you." He ordered.  
  
"Shang?" Dawn asked in a confused voice as she hazily stared at Spike's friend Shang Tsung, "wha? Wh-wher-where's Spike?" she asked him  
  
"Confined thanks to a restoration spell." William gloated before he glared at Tsung, "this is not over sorcerer I bloody well will enjoy killing you as yet another jab at poor Spike's already angered and somewhat frayed mental state." He said before he smiled then ran on down the alley.  
  
Clenching a fist in anger and frustration, Shang quickly helped Dawn up then took her back inside and he narrowed his eyes upon seeing Buffy and her friends…  
  
Good day, how do  
And I send a smile to you  
Don't waste, waste your breath  
And I won't waste my hate on you  
  
…"So let me get this straight," Buffy began slowly as she and the others looked at Shang. "You and Spike are the best of friends yet you stop him from munching on my sister, why the hell would you do that?" She demanded as she glared at Shang   
  
"Because that's not the William you nor I knew." Shang said slowly, shaking his head as if he was talking to a child, he smiled as Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Yes I am talking to you like I would to a child and no I do not plan on harming you although Angelus saying that you were an okay lay for a virgin is by far worse." He said as her eyes and the eyes of everyone else in the room widened.   
  
"H-ho-how-how did you know?" she asked, somehow knowing that it would do her no good to deny what he'd said.  
  
"Easily enough, I can read souls." Shang said slowly before he sighed, all laughter and mirth gone from his voice. "And William's is screaming for revenge against you and your friends. And against Spike for making him weak by allowing himself to love." The demon-sorcerer said slowly as he shook his head. "And you are all to blame," he said angrily. "Starting with you – and him," he said as he looked at Xander.  
  
"Me? What did I do?" Xander asked incredulously, "all I ever did was-"  
  
"All you ever did was talk down to him like your father and mother did to you," Shang said, trying to control his anger. "In effect boy you became just like your father and now you are one of William's targets. Did you know he was starting to think of you as a brother?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Enough!" Buffy began before Shang's eyes fixed themselves back on her.   
  
"Shut the hell up impudent mortal" Shang said, his voice cracking with rage. "You think that you can judge because you are the slayer, well guess what you played God with Spike's very emotional state and now his soul wants nothing more then to destroy all the humanity in the world!" Shang snapped as he glared at Buffy.  
  
"I'm not responsible for Spike's mental sta-"  
  
"Ohh but you are, and it's high time someone showed all of you what he felt while he was here and what happened upon him getting his soul back." Shang said before his eyes flashed and instantly Buffy and all the others save for Dawn, Anya, and Giles were rendered unconscious. "Now you see the reality of the emotions of the one whom you scorned," he said as he finished the spell – Dawn and Giles looking at him in horror.  
  
"Dear lord – wha-what have you done?" Giles demanded as he turned to Shang.   
  
"Ohh it's alright Giles, he's just done a spell that's making Buffy and the others feel Spike's emotions" Anya said in a chatty and friendly voice. "D'Hoffryn spoke very highly of you Shang." Anya said brightly as she bowed a little in courtesy before him. "Anything here is half off just for you" she said and Shang laughed at her remark.   
  
"Thank you but at the moment I won't be buying anything," he said calmly before he turned to Giles. "Forgive my outburst of anger Rupert, but I know you would do the same if it came to a friend of yours – let alone someone whom you think of as a brother."  
  
"Err umm quite right," Giles began, noting how this man could go from sad to angry then to courteous all in a manner of a few minutes and realising that there was more to Shang then just a friend of Spike's, much much more he thought to himself. "Bloody hell this is a mess. I'm not sure what's going on exactly."  
  
"Or why Spike attacked me and everyone" Dawn said, trying not to cry as she looked at her sister then up at Shang, "Buffy never even told me" she said angrily, "but I knew there was more then what Xan-xander said" she replied with a growl.   
  
"Correct, basically your sister was in a dysfunctional relationship with Spike, she would use him and beat him, all the while saying that he was beneath her and that he was a soulless, evil, unclean thing." Shang began slowly, "from what I saw and read from both of   
them, it got so bad that he lashed out then began to feel guilt over this upon realising what had happened."  
  
"Dear heavens!" Giles said in shock, "ho-how-how is that possible?"  
  
"Loyalty, my guess is that William felt that you were all his family and he saw Buffy as his mate. His humanity and his demon felt very very very ashamed over what had happened and apparently he tried to make things right by going through the restoration trials – he succeeded only to have the demon in charge give him back his soul and then his soul decided to avenge himself on everyone who had wronged him." Tsung explained before he looked down at the bodies of Buffy, Willow and Xander. "We will need to put up a protection barrier – knowing William, he won't stop until he has destroyed all which made him feel anything human."  
  
Giles nodded and Dawn looked over at the demon-sorcerer, "what about Spike?" she asked him. "He has to still be in there, suffering"  
  
"He is Dawn, I felt it" Shang said with a shake of his head. "The problem is that I don't know how to remove his soul without killing him." He began slowly as the three of them became saddened by the overwhelming problem before them…  
  
…William listened in and grinned smugly before he headed off. Tara was the only one not here so he figured he could deal with her next…  
  
Think you're worthy now  
Think enough to even raise the brow  
And to laugh and tip that two pronged crown  
  
Authors Note: Yeah I know that this is unfinished lol but since this is much bigger then when I started out, I am going to have to put in a few extra parts, anyways I hope everyone enjoys this so far ~ SLB 


	2. PT 2

Wasting My Hate (continued)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
Author: Spike's Little Brother (aka me)  
Note: In all of my fanfics, I keep to School Hard, meaning that it was Angelus and not Dru who turned Spike - how else can one explain what Spike said to Angel in that episode, which was and I quote: You think you can fool me? You were my sire, man! You were my... Yoda!  
Dedicated to: The people who truly do care really care about me, i.e. the ones who cared enough to stay with me and not leave me saying that it's for my own good - I love you guys with what's still here, still holding onto the hope that you all give me whenever you talk to me.  
  
I see my hands, I see my feet  
I feel that blood that pumps in beat  
But where the hell's my mind goin' now?  
  
"Why is he like this?" a quiet voice asked Giles who sighed before he turned to the newly awakened Buffy, she, Xander, and Willow having woken up mere moments before while Giles and Shang had deinvited Spike from everyone's home, leaving only the public places open to him. "H-he-he-e-he h-at-es me so much." The blond slayer began before she broke down into tears. "I-I-I-I was so cruel to him." She said as she cried in Giles's lap as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I have no idea why he is behaving this way Buffy, but it is clear from the spell Shang put you under a-and-an-and his own actions, that he is not the Spike we all knew." The ex-watcher said sadly before he turned back to Shang. "How did you and umm Spike meet?" he asked  
  
Shang smiled fondly, "I met William sometime before the Boxer Rebellion - along with Angelus, that was before I tried to convince the Master to ally himself with the now dead emperor of Outworld, sadly that fool would not go along with my master's offer and I had to deal with him."  
  
Giles blinked, "you fought the master?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice; obviously Shang was a powerful sorcerer but they had had no idea that he was *that* powerful - nor had they encountered someone with the power that Shang hinted at. "How did you fare?"  
  
"Very well actually, for all his power, the master was not needless to say one of my better opponents." He said calmly. "But we are sadly getting off track. I was at the Boxer Rebellion (in hiding from Shao Khan) stealing souls in an effort to survive. I saw William kill a slayer then go into another room with Drusilla, I took the slayer's soul, and Spike upon seeing me tried to fight me. I bested him then commented on his fighting abilities as well as his love for Drusilla and offered to teach him more. I'd already known about Angelus's soul so I figured-"  
  
"That Spike would be a logical candidate for you," Buffy said coolly and Shang nodded once. "And you two have been friends ever since?" She asked curiously, still coming to grips with the fact that Spike's soul was out to destroy things, instead of create.  
  
"Very much so. True to my word I trained William, showed him things even Angelus had been frightened to learn, such as resurrection spells; to which I did pass along the warning that those things never go quite right," he replied before he paused. "They are nothing alike." He said as he read her soul. "In life Angelus was a drunk who spent his time whoring himself out to any woman he happened to like."  
  
"Whereas Spike was a poet whose life was shattered by love and he gave into Angelus because he offered him the things he wanted." Buffy replied sadly, remembering how Cecily and her cohorts had shattered the then human William's heart.   
  
"And Angelus completed the vicious circle" Shang said in disgust, "I assume you saw his memories on who actually turned him correct?"  
  
Buffy nodded, remembering very vividly how Angelus had seduced Spike with his promises, before he'd then bitten him, Darla standing off to the right and watching as Angelus drained the blood and the life out of William, before cutting himself and then slit his own wrist and forced William to feed.  
  
She'd remembered screaming when she saw William wake up - fresh from the grave, feeling better about himself - only to have Angelus rip that feeling from him by beating, torturing and raping him repeatedly, Darla helping whenever William "screwed things up".  
  
"Yes" she said meekly as she tried to not meet Shang's gaze, tears in her eyes as she tried not to cry, she'd done just what Angelus had done to Spike and he'd not complained one bit at all to her or any of the others, she was a witch, she'd hurt him so terribly and he'd come back for more, hoping that she would love him. "H-ho-h-how-how could he forgive me?"  
  
"How could he not, I mean to him well you know what you represented to him." Shang countered and Buffy looked up and smiled at him.   
  
"You have this weird thing about you, you're supposed to be some powerful demon sorcerer (whose evil might I add) yet you're trying to save someone who's not even above your level of fighting."  
  
"Yeah, why is that?" Xander asked as he entered the room, "Dawn's asleep but she's really shook up - hell we all are." He stated, feeling guilty for what had happened - especially after he'd felt Spike's emotions concerning them all.  
  
"It's because William is a friend, I consider him to be family, hence the reason why I made him and his siblings my blood family." Shang said as he looked at them both. "She will be fine, Dawn is one of the strongest people I know - regardless of the fact that she has no soul, she is well far more human and carefree then anyone I have met in a long time. It is very refreshing for me."  
  
Buffy smiled a bit, "thanks … Shang" she said the words feeling foreign in her own mouth as she looked at the demon sorcerer. "You are a good friend - even if you are evil." She teased.   
  
Tsung chuckled a bit and nodded slowly, "partially. The rest is because I need souls to keep my body from falling apart as it were."  
  
"So you're a necromancer" Giles said, frowning a bit. "The council in Dublin-"  
  
"Cannot detect me unless I wish for them to do so," Shang said before he yawned. "I suggest we all head for our homes, William's a lot smarter then Angelus is but for the moment we have an advantage."   
  
Nodding Buffy silently cried - in times like this she would turn to Spike for help, yet now he wasn't here; his demon howling in agony over what his soul was doing. Apparently the powers had a rather funny sense of irony, one (she hoped) wouldn't kill them all…  
  
Good day, how do  
And I send a smile to you  
Don't waste, waste your breath  
And I won't waste my hate on you  
  
…William for the most part grinned to himself as the third human body fell (his demon screaming in rage to be let out).  
  
That, he thought to himself was rather odd, then again Spike was an odd demon, no he wasn't just odd, He was downright an incompetent moron who could never even hope to be what William was now.   
  
*Soon* he thought to himself as he went over the amulet of Raka'shi'ras one more time, letting out a cold and utterly ruthless laugh as he thought of just how the amulet would accomplish that - once it caught the sun's light.   
  
Slowly he turned and looked at the book he had picked up from the mansion, Angelus had been a genius, a naïve one but one nonetheless. He'd tried to destroy the world and while William's demon hated that, William actually liked the idea of destroying all humanity, with all the emotions gone from this world, there would be no more: Love, hatred, fear, bigotry, jealousy, greed, and especially guilt, and sorrow.   
  
Looking once more at the circular shaped bronze colored amulet, William ran a finger along its surface. It was a work of art the amulet was, with four different gemstones in the middle and a ring of diamonds along the border, it would channel the sun while he stayed in the shadows and spoke the words - causing the energy of the warm sun to curse everyone and everything, making everything emotionless and free, free of the emotions that plagued their lives!!  
  
But he needed a few ingredients first in order to complete the spell and those ingredients were probably found at the magic shop, which put another smile on his face, his now twisted and vengeful soul squirming gleefully as it thought of all the things that he could do to Buffy and the others.  
  
For a moment a pang of guilt and horror washed through him before he threw those two emotions back at their source. "Sorry Spike but you are not in charge here anymore, nor will you ever be for failing me." He said to himself, knowing that his demon was trying to wrest control from him.   
  
If anything, he *hated* Spike more then anyone else and come Thursday night, he would purge himself of his demon's emotions and then he would be free as would the world…  
  
**************  
Buffy tossed and turned in her bed, her mind going over the things she'd done, mulling over the way she had acted to Spike, the way she had crushed him so utterly, before her mind floated to another place…  
  
…She was at the mansion, staring at a strange amulet before something stabbed her in the back and she turned to see William there, grinning demonically, laughing at her as she staggered to the floor.   
  
"You were the last person or should I say thing that I expected to see Elizabeth," he said in a snobbish tone as he kicked her in the side once and she gasped in pain, looking up at him. He wore an upper-class suit and black dress pants, his duster on the floor beside her. "Come sunrise the entire world will be cleansed and there is nothing you can do nothing to stop it."   
  
"Spike? Please" she began before he kicked her harder and laughed at her cruelly.   
  
"He cannot help you Ms Summers, he's too weak to do that." He said before he sat down and then she felt his fangs in her neck - and she began to feel her life leaving her…  
  
"No" she moaned before she woke up with a start and glanced around, and began to cry again. Spike was gone, she had made him leave her, she had abused his love with her cruelty and now the only person who understood and accepted her in ways she had never imagined before was seeking revenge. "Nonononononono!" she said as she began to sob.  
  
"Buffy?" a voice asked and she turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway looking at her in concern, "what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down.   
  
"I-I-I-I-I mi-is-miss-miss him," she said as she began to sob again, Dawn trying to sooth her. "How could I have been so stupid, how could I have let him slip from my fingers Dawn?" she asked as cried her heart out. "I love him so much and now he's gone, all because of me"   
  
"It was because of Angelus wasn't it?" a calm voice said and both girls turned to see Shang enter the room. "Forgive me but when a soul is crying out in agony I can well I can sense its despair." He explained.   
  
Buffy nodded once and Shang sighed as he sat down beside her. "I won't say anything you don't already know but yes you did screw up as the term may be. But you need to remember the good times you had with William, that is the only thing keeping me from being as depressed as you are over this whole incident."  
  
"How could he forgive me all those times?" Buffy asked as she cried, remembering the times when she had beaten him and used him, then the time where she had told him that she had to leave because it was killing her. "I-I-I-I-I was so horrible to him," she said as she sobbed again.   
  
"Because William loves with all his heart, soul or no soul and that's what made him so amazing." Shang stated with a small smile. "He is how you say a keeper, or he will be once we find out how to remove his soul."   
  
Buffy offered the dark haired man a small smile, "I can see what he sees in you" she said as she found her voice again, "and what I should have seen in him." She added quietly, inwardly blaming herself. "I ne-nee-need to go the Magic Box, there's something I need to ask Giles." She said and the sorcerer nodded once.  
  
"May I accompany you lady Elizabeth?" he asked and Buffy froze upon hearing the word "Elizabeth", she remembered William also calling her that - just before he killed her in her dream.   
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked hesitantly, as she looked at her sister in concern. "Are yo-y-yo-you okay?" Dawn asked as she squeezed on her sister's hand tightly.  
  
Buffy blinked then snapped out of her reverie; "I don't know," she answered before she looked at Dawn's loving expression and then hugged her tightly. "Shang? Can you watch Dawn?" She asked. "I need to call Giles"   
  
He inclined his head in a short bow, "I will" he promised before he smiled along with them.   
  
"Thanks" she said sadly before Willow walked in and Buffy smiled a bit. "Ung can't a girl get a moment's peace?" she said as she tried to joke a bit in order to make the other girls and Shang laugh, though inwardly she felt like her heart was still twisted and broken in two - she missed Spike so much.   
  
"Now when that girl is the Slayer who is sworn to do her duty I imagine." Shang deadpanned, imitating Giles and earning a mock glare from the three girls.   
  
"Gee thanks," Buffy said as she tried to hide a smile. "You've got an interesting bedside manner" she quipped and Shang laughed pleasantly.   
  
"I suspected as much." He said before he left the room and Buffy dressed quickly.   
  
"Dawn? I-I-I need to go" Buffy told her sister. "I know you'll want to help me but this is something I have to do on my own." She said as she looked at her sister before Shang reentered the room and shook his head.   
  
"You should not go Ms Summers - not until we've found out how to undo what has been done." He said slowly, "despite your dream."  
  
"Ya know? It's really creepy when you do that." Buffy said in a half joking manner.  
  
"William told me that once," he said with a shrug. "Still my suggestion remains as it was before. You cannot face William by yourself, not until we figure out a way to remove his soul. Spike would not want you to go off "half-cocked" as he would put it." Shang observed.  
  
"He's right Buffy," Willow said as she looked at her friend, "we have to make with a plan."  
  
"How though?" she asked this time with tears in her eyes. "He knows me better then I know myself"   
  
"It depends on whether or not he is relying on all of the demon's memories and skills," Shang pointed out with a frown, he could sense her fears and it hurt that such a young girl could feel so out of place like this, and although Shang would normally have looked down on her and the others with disgust and contempt  
  
Now though he was being nice to them, while other humans and beings were beneath his efforts, these Scoobies as they called themselves, this group of people who acted like a family (albeit sometimes a dysfunctional one), this group of hero's were his family and by all the souls he had taken, all the people he had murdered, and by all the power he had craved … he, Shang Tsung the demon sorcerer from the earth realm would die to protect them…  
  
…And nothing would stand in his way as he did this, as he brought back his friend and adopted brother - no matter what the consequences…  
  
…William slowly picked up the now glowing amulet with a large dark opal in its center; the eye of Kali was a brilliant silver color and even though it had been hidden for all these years in the sewers of Sunnydale it remained as brilliant as the day it had been forged by the Thugee cultists in India during their rebellion.  
  
The amulet was said to contain more then enough power to ultimately bring about the end of all humanity itself, something that William was going to enjoy destroy anyways now that his hatred of emotions had come full circle.   
  
He smiled then slowly cut his right wrist and dripped blood onto the eye, which glowed a bit almost as if something was seeing him through it.   
  
The mansion's candles began to flicker out as a strong wind blew all around him, and he felt power coursing through his undead body, power and hatred growing in him.  
  
He saw the pain of everyone spurned by their loved ones, his hatred growing as he fed off of their hatred. He saw people being emotionally destroyed like he had been and his hatred for emotions and feelings grew even moreso. William felt Spike struggle to fight back but he knew that his other half wouldn't win, he was too weak, still reeling from the rejection he'd been dealt and his own sad and pathetic attempt to convince Buffy Summers to love him.  
  
"Den'y'a l'rina'us q'ue'tias; in these words I begin the preparations for the end." He said in a somewhat eerie voice, feeling power flowing through his mind itself. "In the words I speak the emotions will be driven out with myself acting as a vessel" he said as he felt the spell combine itself with the restoration and imprison Spike in darkness.  
  
William snorted as he felt the demon try to regain control of the body; it was in vain they both knew though why his demonic half kept trying was beyond him. He laughed at the pain his demon was feeling even as power engulfed him, making him stronger.  
  
The mansion suddenly was ablaze with a dark blue energy barrier, the flames from the candles glowing bright blue, demonic shapes appeared in the mirrors, the sons and daughters of Kali herself appeared giving William more power. They screamed and laughed in glee as they felt another demon join their dark family  
  
Spike screamed mentally as he tried to fight back, tried to stop himself from going after the world and those he loved but the shroud and restoration spell were keeping him effectively imprisoned inside his own body. He prayed to a God that could never hold anything but contempt for him, prayed for a way to keep this from happening even so far as to praying that someone would give Buffy the strength to stake him.  
  
It was all he could do now apparently…  
  
…As William grew in power and reveled in the demons that were cheering him on, he didn't notice the pale golf ball headed man who watched from the shadows, watched and smiled malevolently as he felt William's rage and anger grow…  
  
Yes, the man thought to himself, William would make an excellent pawn in his plan for revenge against both Spike and Shang Tsung…  
  
…Shang's eyes widened as he felt an incredible darkness, he staggered back and turned to the others, his mouth having gone dry. "The eye of Kali" he said in absolute horror  
  
Good day, how do  
And I send a smile to you  
Don't waste, waste your breath  
And I won't waste my hate on you  
  
Authors Note: hehehehehe what pray tell is the eye of kali? And who is the man whose watching William's every move? Conclusion'll be coming up soon, to quote Stan Lee - Until Next Time True Believers - EXCELLSIOR!!! 


End file.
